


Caged heat

by Luciferstempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's Cage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: Nick wakes up in the cage followed shortly by the appearance of Lucifer.





	Caged heat

It was hot, excruciatingly so. So different than the aching chill he had grown accustomed to in the last year. The heat as unwelcoming, invading but more than that, it felt unsafe. Not like the cold that surrounded him, it was painful but it was beautiful, he knew the cause and that gave him security. He had consented, and right now he craved it. 

He felt small, scared, as he watched out of his eyes, each movement was his own, no strings attached to his limbs that was being pulled by something greater than him. It was lonely, he wondered where he was, had he left him forever. 

He knew he was just temporary, that line was always stated, always drawn but this.. This couldn't be hell. It hadn't been what had imagined, the only thing resembling it within his mind was the intolerable heat that stung but wouldn't quite melt away the skin from his bones and somehow that exact thought was frustrating. 

But perhaps this was worse, a far greater torture than he had anticipated. The crushing loneliness, not only could he dream of all the times he shared with Sarah, he was faced with the fact that Lucifer, like all the others had left him. He was alone, always. 

He came with a promise, a blinding light and hope which he had forgotten he had. As far as Nick was concerned, the promise was paid. Sarah and his daughter had justice just like he said, but what of him. Yet again, he was in a dark room suffocating in his own guilt, his shortcomings and the fact that he was lost, lost without an angel. 

Nick couldn't see much, whether it was from the few tears that flowed from his eyes and wouldn't let him be or the darkness beyond the cage he resided in, he couldn't tell. 

It occurred to him, he hadn't once thought about trying to escape this, he didn't want to. What was there to go back to? 

Lucifer had Sam, the perfect vessel and he, well he could barely hold on in the end, why would he ever want to go back to him. And then there was His previous life, Sarah and the people he used to call friends, who one by one left when Sarah and his darling daughter did. They never knew what to say to him, he could see it all. His job was hanging by a thread, only tied by sympathy and he could barely handle the empty house even through the drunken haze. 

The carpet would be forever stained by his absence, he was too late, like he had been all his life and he had paid for it with their lives. 

Nick pulled his knees to his chest, he couldn't remember how long its been, months.. Years, it was all the same. He could remember the night he said yes, staring at the facade of Sarah but knowing it wasn't her, even from the moment he woke, he never pretended to be something else, but seeing her again, it did sting more than he thought possible. 

Perhaps he should've been more alert to his surroundings, he could see the distinct flashes of lightning in the distance, illuminating the edge of the cage with each loud crack, there was no bottom and there was no end, non he could see at least. 

This is why, when the chilling blind light he had grown accustomed to invaded the space, he didn't only take notice but he stared at it in awe, it wasn't a facade asking for consent, neither was it a voice in his head that was pulling the strings to his limbs. It was him, the true form. He had never seen anything more terrifying and beautiful. Lucifer, he felt it. The real Lucifer. 

The image Nick perceived was in fact not what he was, but it was his truth. It was his angel, but behind a facade that the human could handle. Something utterly and hauntingly familiar laid behind those crimson eyes, the very eyes that would break out of their cage on occasion, those that hid behind the ice within Nick's eyes. 

He knew it was him, if not for the familiarity he felt within his presence, the sudden drop in temperature was a dead give away, this was his angel. The very being he had been longing for but how, or more importantly why. 

"Lucifer." Nick stated, a smile appearing on his lips that he didn't bother to hide. 

"Nick." The angel regarded him softly, if anything, at least the human wasn't somewhere worst and being tortured. He looked intact, unbroken.. At least any more than he already was. 

Lucifer frowned, taking a few steps towards the man. Perhaps this was a facade, it would be the first. When he landed here for the first time he kept seeing Michael and on occasion he save Gabriel, perhaps it was the cycle beginning again and more so, this was proof that he had gotten to close to the human. 

"What happened?" Nick questioned, staring at Lucifer's image, tracing every detail into his mind so he'd remember if this was in fact a dream, he needed something to hold onto. 

Lucifer looked away from Nick for a moment, did he dare converse with this apparition. 

"Lucifer?" Nick questioned softly, taking a single step forward. Perhaps he had done something wrong, perhaps his angel was disappointed in him. He probably paled in comparison to Sam, the true vessel. Not only that, he was just human. He was everything Lucifer hated. 

Lucifer looked at Nick again, did it really matter that he wasn't real. He could just pretend for a little while, look at the human for a final few moments until the inevitable happens and he loses him as well. 

A barely noticeable smile graced Lucifer's lips. "Nothing to worry about, Nick." 

"Where are we?" Nick pressed, wanting to ease his suspicion even if the realization would make it worse, he needed to know and he knew Lucifer would never lie to him. 

"Hell." Lucifer said, not moving from his spot. He didn't want to move away from the facade but neither did he want to touch it, knowing that's when the dream broke when he used to see Michael. "The cage." 

Nick frowned a bit. "You mean.. This is where.." Nick trailed off, glancing around. He couldn't imagine trapped here for so long. "Luce, I'm sorry." 

Lucifer tilted his head slightly, why would he be sorry, what in his being would make the apparition take on that trait. 

"Why." Lucifer asked, frowning at Nick. 

"Because you.." Nick started, not sure how to phrase it or if he should even bring it up at all. "Nobody should have to go through what you went through.. He.. God.. Was wrong to do that you. " he said taking another small step forward. "I'm sorry you had to go through that.. Alone." 

Lucifer stared in front of him, nobody ever saw it. He was always the villain, the devil. They never believed what chuck did was wrong, he always deserved it. They didn't know the pain it caused but Nick, he never called him a villain, he never judged him like that after they had that first conversation. Perhaps it was what drew him to Nick, he was accepting when no one else was. He was loyal to the end. 

Nick walked closer, noticing how Lucifer's eyes glazed over for a moment. He placed a hand softly on the other's arm. "Lucifer, are you okay?" He asked softly, not sure whether it was a good idea or Lucifer might combust, even snap him into a thousand bits like he had seen him do to a few demons. 

Lucifer's eyes snapped towards Nick and down to where Nick touched him, much like how Lucifer felt to Nick, Nick's warmth stung Lucifer but it wasn't what he'd call painful. It was almost soothing. 

He frowned a bit, not wanting to jump to any conclusions, knowing he didn't want to live with the consequences if he was wrong. 

"You're touching me." Lucifer stated the obvious. 

Nick instantly pulled his arm back, already missing the chill that seeped into his fingertips. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." 

"Its okay, Nick." Lucifer smiled softly at the human. "I.. I liked it." He almost whispered as he reached out towards him, touching Nick's arm softly, afraid he might disappear but he stayed, he looked unsure with what was happening but he stayed and that's what mattered. 

Nick looked at Lucifer, unsure of what was happening. He thought he had overstepped a boundary only to have Lucifer push it away further. Nick smiled down at where their skin met, Lucifer had said he liked it, liked when he had touched him. 

Lucifer let his fingers trail over Nick's skin, it was so unusual, touching him. He had been within Nick but this felt different, actual physical contact. Nick watched on with fascination and slight amusement as the fallen angel discovered this newfound sensation until Lucifer entwined their fingers and looked up at Nick. 

"Its different.. From what I'm used to." Lucifer admitted

Nick smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. Physical contact, that which he was deprived from when they shared his body. "A good different, I hope." He chuckled dryly, nervously. 

Lucifer's lips edged into lopsided grin. "Yes." He said followed by a hushed whisper. "You're real." 

Lucifer let go of his hand, eyes narrowing as he stared into his azure eyes. The times he had looked at him in the reflection of a window or a mirror, it didn't quite compare than looking at him now. The light was dim but he could make it out, all of Nick. His human, the loyal vessel. 

His thumb grazed over his stubble, before cupping Nick's cheek. He studied his features for a moment, in awe at the sensation. He felt it, the prickly tickle as his hand moved over the skin. He felt the skin on his cheeks warm up under his touch and see the slight pink dusting appear on Nick's cheek. 

"Lucifer." Nick said softly, Lucifer could detect a crack in his voice. Perhaps he had taken it too far. He had invaded Nick's space. 

Lucifer instantly pulled away his hand. "I'm sorry- I should have.. I" 

Nick watched the hand leave him, he looked at the red eyes gleaming at him and impulsively, Nick made a decision without thinking. With every emotion that was left unspoken over the course of a year, every thought he had in the cage before Lucifer came. Nick cupped the back of Lucifer's neck and pulled him towards him, pressing his lips firmly against the fallen Angel's. 

Nick pulled away almost instantly, his eyes widened as he looked at Lucifer, waiting for an reaction and he hoped it would be bad. He didn't want to lose him, even if what they had could only be described as an unusual friendship, he couldn't lose that. 

Lucifer stared at Nick for a moment, he didn't quite understand it but having Nick's lips pressed against his own, it felt.. Good. There was also a sudden uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach which he couldn't explain but what he did know was that he wanted to do it again, feel what Nick made him feel just now. 

He cupped Nick's neck much like Nick had done to him, pressing his lips to Nick's. It was softer this time, unsure. 

Nick slid his hands over Lucifer's torso, hooking them around his neck and pressed their bodies closer together. Lucifer's hands rested on Nick's hips, not quite knowing what to do with them. 

Lucifer pulled away from the kiss, smiled down at Nick. "Definitely a good different." He murmured. 

Perhaps the cage wouldn't be as bad this time around, if he had Nick. They had an eternity to figure it out, figure each other out. For now, he knew he liked what Nick made him feel. He like.. Nick, as odd as it was for Lucifer to admit, he liked this human. 

The apocalypse took a backseat as he stared into his eyes, for some reason it didn't seem as important anymore. There was other things he'd rather place his attention on and lucky for them, time in hell moved much slower than anywhere else.


End file.
